


This is How it Will Be

by BoundLight



Series: Oh the Sights You Will See [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Basically an excuse for sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Master, porn with minimal plot, top!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoundLight/pseuds/BoundLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His last regeneration had been so painful both because of his familiarity with the body, and also because he knew that the regeneration would be the end. It was a finality. He'd never see the Master again. </p>
<p>If only he'd known what his future held. It would have made everything so much easier. </p>
<p>That gave him an idea. It was a potential paradox in the making, but he knew he was quite clever. He could find a way to avoid it. </p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to the Master's forehead, pleased when the Master leaned into him. “I'll be right back.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>In other words, the Doctor and his previous regeneration hook up with the Master. Sex with feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like saying “the previous Doctor” so he is simply “the regeneration.”

The Doctor sat in his darkened bedroom watching the Master breathe evenly in and out.

 

The Master was naked, with silk red sheets tangled around his legs, covering just enough of him to be modest. The Doctor's eyes trailed to the slight hint of sweat cooling at the small of his back.

 

He didn't know why, but he'd been thinking more and more of the last time he'd seen the Master, when he'd been so alone that he'd literally conquered Earth just to have someone to listen to the drums with.

 

He trailed his fingers through the Master's hair.

 

When they said “He'd knock four times,” he'd assumed the Master would be killing him, and that was almost poetic. It had nearly crushed him when the Master had gone instead. Even more so when he realized he would by dying anyway. He thought of how alone he'd felt when the Master had disappeared into the time lock. His regeneration had been so painful both because of his familiarity with the body, and also because he knew that the regeneration would be the end. It was a finality. He'd never see the Master again.

 

If only he'd known what his future held. It would have made everything so much easier.

 

That gave him an idea. It was a potential paradox in the making, but he knew he was quite clever. He could find a way to avoid it.

 

He pressed a kiss to the Master's forehead, pleased when the Master leaned into him. “I'll be right back.”

 

“Mm.”

 

\-----------

 

He found himself easily on a planet that looked remarkably similar to Gallifrey. At least at night when the chrome tinted leaves sparked silver in the moonlight.

 

His TARDIS had settled quite comfortably beside his previous regenerations. He patted her consul affectionately. He knew she loved to gossip.

 

He only needed to walk a short way before he found himself perched on a rock outcropping. His previous regeneration turned to him with a question rather obvious in his eyes. “If you're looking for someone to help out, you may need to go back a bit further. My regeneration is going to trigger soon.” He frowned at the Doctor and shook his head sadly. “Damn. Still not a red head.”

 

“Nope, still same silly face, hair and all. Though yours was far better. Floofy-er. Is that a word? Floofy-er? Sounds like a word... And I don't need anyone else. I came for you specifically.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I remember how hard this regeneration was, and I have something that will help.”

 

“So you've come to alter our time line? Our professors would have your head. You'll create a paradox.” His regeneration smiled painfully. It was clear he didn't mean it. His eyes trailed down the Doctor's form, eying the bow tie curiously.

 

“Actually, I've worked it out, this will change nothing. Well. Not nothing. Something, certainly. But nothing important. Well, I say nothing important... Look, I have something I need you to see.”

 

That caught his regeneration's ear. “Big enough that I need to see it, but small enough that it won't change anything?”

 

“Not small. _Important_. Just out of our control.”

 

His regeneration still looked a bit uncertain, but his curiosity had been stirred, and that was something the Doctor could never ignore. He stood with a boyish grin. “Well, allons-y then.”

 

The Doctor took his regeneration's hand and lead him to the TARDIS. If he caused a paradox, fine. It would be small and there would be two of him to fix it. It wasn't like he was saving his regeneration from death. He'd done far worse before, really. In any case, his regeneration didn't fight him. He hesitated before bordering the wrong TARDIS, but once inside he relaxed.

 

“I like what you've done with the place.”

 

“You know our girl. Did it herself.”

 

His regeneration smiled. “Did you bring me just to show me the seats?”

 

The Doctor tugged his regeneration down the hallway towards their bedroom. He paused outside it and opened the door as quietly as possible.

 

The Master had shifted and now was curled up on the Doctor's side of the bed. He was facing away from the door, his blonde hair creating a faint halo. Light from the door caressed the Master's skin, and followed the curve of his spine, down past his ribs, down to his hips where the sheets blocked the rest of the view.

 

His regeneration backed up a step. “But he... he's gone. I saw him. He was sucked into the time lock, I _saw_ him!”

 

The Doctor watched the Master affectionately. “He gets out.”

 

“How? When?”

 

“Spoilers.”

 

“But...we could _help_...we could... could...” the regeneration breathed out harshly. “So it's okay to know he's _going_ to get out?”

 

“Yes. He gets out and we find him. But it's up to him. You have to wait for him.”

 

His regeneration looked at him uncertainly. The expression looked wrong on his face. “And he _wants_ to come with us? We don't... force him, do we?”

 

The Doctor smiled a bit sadly. “No, we don't. Not really, anyway. I'm sure he could argue the point if he wanted to, but where it counts, it was consensual.”

 

His regeneration looked into the room longingly. “Can I...?”

 

“Yes.”

 

His regeneration stepped quietly into the room. It felt weird to be tentative in his own _room_ , but he felt out of place, which he supposed he was at the moment.

 

The Master hadn't stirred from his position on the bed, which the regeneration found odd. The Master he'd known had always slept lightly, jumping to his feet at the slightest hint of a new presence.

 

By the time he reached the bed, the Master was still asleep. He looked so... peaceful. The last time he'd seen him this relaxed he'd been a child on Gallifrey. And that almost broke his hearts.

 

The regeneration sat down, the mattress dipping ever so slightly with his weight.

 

The Master snuffled, but he didn't wake.

 

The Doctor watched from the door as his regeneration hesitantly reached out a hand and dragged it through the Master's sleep ruffled hair. He'd never known himself to move with such restraint, but the Master always brought out something careful in him.

 

The Master mumbled something unintelligible and shifted closer, pressing his head into the regeneration's hand, and the Doctor watched the smile that over took his regeneration's face, chasing away the lingering uncertainty he'd seen up until that point.

 

He pet the Master until his hand moved of its own accord, and forced him to go lower. To drop to the Master's neck and feel his pulse, down across his shoulders, down his spine, one vertebrae at a time, until he didn't dare trail lower. Even this felt like a violation – and he realized with a startled frown that of course it _was_. He forced his hand back to the Master's hair, tangling his fingers in blonde strands.

 

“Mm.” The Master shifted again, and the regeneration found his hand accidentally ghosting over the Master's lips.

 

The Doctor watched his regeneration's eyes fly wide, but before he could whip his hand away the Master sleepily grabbed his wrist and tucked it against his chest. The regeneration tugged at it halfheartedly, but the Master held fast.

 

The regeneration looked at the Doctor for help. The Doctor didn't remember ever looking so terrified. He stepped into the room.

 

“ _Help._ ” The regeneration hissed. He looked desperately at the Doctor.

 

“Why?”

 

The regeneration thought he saw a hint of lust in the Doctor's eyes.

 

“ _Why? What do you mean_ why _, help before he wakes up and I ruin everything!_ ”

 

“ _No_ , I don't think so...”

 

“ _Help, damn you!_ ”

 

The Doctor smiled and walked to the opposite side of the bed, climbing in behind the Master with a familiarity the regeneration envied.

 

The Master mumbled again as the bed shifted. The Doctor shushed him, and guided him back until the Master rested comfortably against him.

 

The Master settled easily, though he still clung to the regeneration's hand.

 

The Doctor and the Master looked so peaceful together that the regeneration felt he ought to leave them be. He'd seen what his future self meant for him to see. And he felt that he was right. This would help him. He wasn't going to end up alone.

 

It was going to be perfect.

 

He moved to leave, but the Master made a sound of protest, and the Doctor grabbed his arm.

 

The Master shifted, yawned, and blinked blearily. “Mm. Just where do you think you're going?”

 

The regeneration looked at the Master with wide eyes. “Well...”

 

“Get _in_.”

 

The regeneration really couldn't argue with that.

 

He stood up, tugging his hand back so he could kick off his trainers and toss his jacket somewhere behind him. The Master grumbled, but he quieted when the regeneration climbed in with them. 

 

The Master didn't move from where he was settled against the Doctor, which made for a tight fit. He pulled the regeneration as close as he could, burring his hands in the white button down and nosing up under his neck.

 

The Doctor reached around the Master, and ran his hands through his regeneration's hair, then through the Master's. The Master purred, much to his regeneration's delight. His hands soon joined the Doctor's, scratching across the Master's scalp and behind his ears.

 

The Master tolerated it for a good sight longer than the regeneration expected – he was well acquainted with the Master's aversion to touch – before he snatched the Doctor's hands. Rather than push them away, the Master tucked them against his chest. 

 

The regeneration's hands smoothed across his ears and down the Master's neck, resting against the flutter of his pulse.

 

“Mm.”

 

The regeneration was fine leaving his hands where they were, but the Doctor wanted more. He freed a hand and grabbed his regeneration's wrist, dragging it down the Master's chest, to scratch lightly at smooth skin, and the slight dusting of blonde hair.

 

The regeneration allowed the movement quite willingly, until they reached the Master's navel. The Doctor tried to draw him lower, but the regeneration did his best to resist the movement. “I don't think this is the best idea, Doctor.”

 

“It is a _fantastic_ idea, Doctor. Bloody _brilliant_ in fact.”

 

“Mm.” The Master groaned. He fumbled for both Doctor's hands and shoved them lower, moaning happily when they took him in hand. “ _Finally_.”

 

The regeneration squeezed experimentally and the Master rolled his hips, encouraging him to move.

 

The regeneration hesitated. The Doctor did not. He took over and guided his regeneration through it, teaching him exactly how to touch the Master, how to make him fall apart.

 

“ _Mm,_ ah, _you fucking... ah_! There yes, _yes_. You _bastard._ ”

 

The Doctor smiled affectionately. “We still have to work on his pillow talk.”

 

The regeneration grinned and twisted his wrist experimentally, reveling in the sudden arch of the Master's back. The Master groaned and scrambled for the catch of the regeneration's trousers, drawing him out and shifting the regenerations hands to hold them both, letting them move together. He dropped his head back on the Doctor's shoulder. “You – _fuck, there, yes –_ planning on joining at some point?”

 

The Doctor ground forward. The Master murmured his approval.

 

He was happy there, alternately thrusting forward into both Doctor's hands, and back against the Doctor's hard cock. It was bliss.

 

“ _Yes._ ” The regeneration moaned softly. “Oh, Master. _Master_.”

 

The Master forced his eyes open – he wasn't sure when they'd closed – and looked up at the regeneration's face. It was a sight that was so familiar and yet unfamiliar. It caused a slight tension in his chest that was only soothed by his Doctor's presence right behind him, calming him. The regeneration's mind kept the situation from spinning out of control. He was sure the Doctor knew it would. It was so familiar it was like they'd been doing this all their lives. He grabbed the regeneration's tie, tugging him down, and attacking his mouth with a hungered fervor. When the regeneration had to come up for air the Master tugged the Doctor until he could latch on to him, humming happily as their tongues danced.

 

The Doctor smiled, nipping the Master's lips playfully. He let go of the regeneration's hand, letting him  take the Master's cock on his own, and started attacking his former selves clothing.

 

The buttons went easy enough, but the Master clung to the regeneration's tie, refusing to let that be removed. He used it as a leash to drag the regeneration's mouth to the Doctor's. The Master tried to look as innocent as possible, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Both the Doctors glanced at the Master before closing the distance between them. The Doctor had kissed himself before, but never with an audience. The intense arousal that flamed bright in the Master's mind was worth it.

 

The Master groaned and bucked in the regeneration's fist, then scrambled for a hold on both to drag them down, licking at their mouths, doing his best to taste them both. It was a heady experience.

 

Once the Doctor shoved the regeneration's shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, the Master lunged, leaving the Doctor's arms and pinning the regeneration flat on his back.

 

The Master automatically moved to restrain the regeneration's wrists, but the regeneration knew it was coming and quickly twisted out of it. His hands leapt to the Master's chest and took their time mapping out all the skin he could reach. The Master's hands floundered for a moment before a hand found its way to his Doctor. The second grabbed the sheets, all but shredding them in the process. 

 

The Doctor kissed the Master's fingers and pushed himself up, moving until he straddled his regeneration's legs, positioned behind the Master, but somehow without dislodging his grip.

 

The regeneration couldn't see what his future self did, but from the Master's full body shiver he had an idea. He reached down to investigate and felt the Doctor's fingers scissoring in and out of the Master's body. He had no idea where his future self had hidden the lube, but he was thankful all the same. The regeneration couldn't help but slip his fingers in alongside the Doctor's and discover everything he could.

 

The Doctor groaned loudly at the sight of their fingers working together and the Master dropped his head into the pillows and tried to muffle the sounds spilling from his mouth.

 

The regeneration and the Doctor grabbed the back of his neck at the same time and dragged him up.

 

The Master whined low and tried to adjust, shifting away from the fingers pressing insistently inside him. The  Doctors didn't let him escape, following his movements, pressing harder, deeper, rubbing continually against his prostate, spurned on by the noises the Master tried so hard not to make. 

 

The Master lost count of the number of fingers moving inside him; he'd never felt so full. He cried out as the Doctor twisted his wrist and slipped in another.

 

“Ready?” The Doctor whispered.

 

The Master made a broken sound as the Doctor withdrew his fingers and nudged the Master's knees further apart.

 

The Doctor took the regeneration's cock in hand, and slowly guided the Master down on it.

 

The Master sighed as the regeneration filled him. The Doctor gave him a moment, and then gripped the Master's hips, guiding him slowly up and then firmly back down

 

The regeneration groaned loudly, his hands coming up to grip the Doctor's. “Oh, _yes_.”

 

The Doctor urged the Master faster, keeping his grip tight.

 

The Master followed his direction easily, all the normal fight momentarily forgotten as his senses were overwhelmed with not only his pleasure, but the Doctor's and the regeneration's. Their minds were entwining with his, sliding together in ways that he normally experienced with the Doctor, but that was magnified with two of them. He could feel their thoughts, lust, and the tendrils of love, but all these senses were dominated by the feel his own cock stretching him comfortably, just as well as he could feel the gripping heat surrounding it, and lust coiling in his belly at the sight if it. If he closed his eyes he could almost forget who he was and just lose himself to the feel of it all.

 

The regeneration tried to remain still and enjoyed the feeling, but he was never much for waiting on the sidelines. He gripped the Master's hips, his hands firmly over the Doctor's and thrust up as hard as he could from into the Master's tight heat.

 

The Master cried out, his head dropping back to rest on the Doctor's shoulder, and then the regeneration took over, thrusting up hard and fast, wringing all the pleasure he could out of the Master's body. The Doctor wrapped a hand gently around the Master's throat, keeping his head in place and bracketed an arm across his chest to hold him steady over his regeneration, holding the Master in the perfect position.

 

The Master murmured indistinguishably against the Doctor's ear as a series of breathy moans filling the room.

 

The Doctor let the regeneration set his own pace for as long his patience would tolerate before he set a counter rhythm, pressing the Master into a steady rhythm that met the regeneration hard on every third thrust.

 

The Master swore colorfully in every language and scratched his nails down the regeneration's stomach.

 

Over the Master's shoulder the regeneration met the Doctor's eyes and they both grinned. The Master had a brief moment of suspicion before he felt the Doctor's cock pressed against his already stretched hole.

 

The Master groaned as the Doctor slowly pressed into him. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ ”

 

The regeneration cooed affectionately, and the Doctor whispered encouraging words in the Master's ear as he pressed forward until he was fully seated. The three of them breathed heavily, the Doctor and the regeneration petting every inch of the Master soothingly. The Master hated just how calming he found it, and was even more aggravated that right now there was no way for him to hide that.

 

The Master's eyes were clenched shut as he tried to demand his muscles relax. “Move, you damned bastards,” he panted.

 

“Give it a minute, love.” The Doctor murmured.

 

The Master growled low in his throat and braced one hand on the regeneration's chest and the other on the Doctor's thigh. If they weren't going to obey him, he'd do it himself. He took a deep breath and tried to raise himself up. As he shifted, his body screamed at him, and logically he knew he should really probably stop and give himself a moment to adjust to this new sensation, but his pride needed him to take over and show that he was still the master here. He wasn't submitting to anyone.

 

The Doctor and the regeneration scrambled after him, each trying to find some way to keep the Master still.

 

The Master thought it was great fun. Incredibly painful, but fun.

 

Finally the Doctor wrapped his arms around the Master and shoved him down into the arms of the regeneration. The Master felt something flare up in his chest that might once have been rage, but surrounded by such feelings of pleasure, and everything _Doctor_ it quickly morphed into an explosion of laughter. His grin was wide and a bit deranged, and the regeneration loved every second of it. He tangled his hands in the Master's hair and dragged that grin down. The Master laughed and went willingly, quickly losing himself.

 

With the Master finally pliant, the Doctor's hand settled at the junction of the Master's throat and shoulders, the other at his hip, hard enough that he knew bruises would form later.

 

Soon the Master's body adjusted, and he began unconsciously rocking gently, still fully absorbed by the regeneration's mouth. The Doctor slowly withdrew, and then thrust hard.

 

The Master took a ragged breath against the regeneration's lips. “Oh, fuck, _yes_.”

 

The Doctor thrust hard again, and again, finding his own rhythm alongside the regeneration's cock.

 

The regeneration moaned loudly at the feel of the Doctor's cock moving against his. It felt amazingly, blindingly brilliant. He forced a hand down between them to feel where the Master was stretched around them. To feel the slide of the Doctor's cock. Then his hand traveled up and wrapped around the Master's neglected cock.

 

The Master cried out in a series of high pitched whines. “ _Please, please, please_.”

 

“Please what, Master?” The Doctor asked.

 

The regeneration thrust up before the Master could answer, cutting him off with another high pitched whimper. “ _Ah!_ ”

 

The Doctor grinned at the regeneration and then they both redoubled their efforts, moving in sync with each other, hard and fast.

 

The Master's mind was scattered. He tried to gather himself back, but every time he thought he'd managed it the Doctor or the regeneration would squeeze his cock, or send a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, and he'd be lost again.

 

He closed his eyes and ducked his head, as he tried to reposition himself on the bed.

 

He needed leverage. Something that would help him move with the Doctors. Something that would allow him to be a more active participant.

 

Every time the Master thought he managed it the Doctor would wrap an arm around his waist and drag him back into a particularly hard series of thrusts, or the regeneration would force the Master's knees further apart as he spread his legs, planted his feet and pound up into the Master as forcefully as he was able. All this served to keep the Master completely off balanced and unable to find any dominance in the situation.

 

Eventually the Master realized there was nothing he could do but take it.

 

The Doctor and the regeneration realized the shift at the same time, and while their pace never faltered their hands turned gentle, smoothing down his sides and flank. The Doctor and the regeneration eventually ended the full body caress with the Doctor gently tugging the Master's balls while the regeneration stroked his cock in time with their thrusts.

 

The Master heard a loud cry that he was fairly certain he made before his vision went white, and then he was coming over the regeneration's hand and chest.

 

He would have fallen boneless on top of him without the Doctor holding him up, as they rode him through it.

 

The Master's clenching muscles proved too much for the regeneration to take. He gripped the Master's hips hard as he came, and his release triggered the Doctor's.

 

The Master rested his forehead on the regeneration's chest, breathing hard as he came down. The regeneration wrapped his arms rightly around him. The Doctor kissed the nape of the Master's neck and shifted his body forward. The Master whimpered as they both slipped free. The Doctor stood and returned quickly with a damp cloth. He cleaned them all off quickly and then climbed back in the bed, pulling the sheets over them.

 

The Master felt well and truly sated and was halfway back to sleep. He was sprawled across the regeneration's chest, in all likelihood smothering him, but the regeneration wasn't complaining and the Master was too comfortable to care. The Doctor smiled at them fondly, and then looped an arm around the Master's waist, shifting him towards the center of the bed. The regeneration laughed softly when the Master growled and gripped him hard enough that as the Doctor managed to move him, the regeneration was dragged along.

 

The Doctor finally gave up, giggling. “Fine, fine. I see how it is.”

 

“Lay down.” The regeneration said.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Get comfortable.”

 

The Doctor lay down on his side, facing them. The regeneration made sure the Master was fully in his arms, and then slowly turned, the Master moving with him, ending with them both insinuated firmly in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor smiled, and wrapped an arm around them, his hand settling in his regeneration's hair.

 

“Mm.” The Master all but purred, stretching along the sudden heat at his back. “What took you so long?”

 

The Doctor kissed his shoulder. “Go back to sleep.”

 

The regeneration watched the Master's face, completely relaxed as he slept, until he too was gently coaxed to sleep by the Doctor's hand rubbing circles into his skin.

 

\----------

 

The Master awoke slowly, warm and content, which was unusual, but not unpleasant. He opened his eyes and froze.

 

The Doctor. Was lying inches from his nose, his face serious in his sleep, dark lashes framing his cheeks. Not his Doctor, the _last_ Doctor. The tie around his throat was wrapped securely around the Master's fist. Not that he didn't _love_ this Doctor too, but that was beside the point. The Master leaned back slowly, directly into his Doctor. His Doctor mumbled unintelligibly, his arm tightening around the Master's waist. He didn't move far. The other Doctor had his arms wrapped around the Master's waist too, and to top it off, a knee between the Master's thighs.

 

That was...

 

...um...

 

…It hadn't been a dream then.

 

That was.... certainly humiliating. When in the time line was this Doctor? Oh, _no_ was he about to go off and _fight_ his version of the Master knowing everything he knew now? That was so... that could not be allowed to happen. That was mortifying.

 

The Doctor sighed behind him, pressing a kiss to his ear. “Relax, Master. It's alright.”

 

“Alright? _Alright?_ This means he – you – did you _know_?” The Master tried to discretely unwrap the tie from around his hand.

 

“That I invited him in? I should certainly hope so, I mean if I can't recognize my own face –”

 

“ _When I took over the world, did you_ –”

 

The Doctor laughed. “No, no, no. That would be altering the time line, dearest. I wouldn't do that. Not when it comes to you.”

 

The Master pressed his mind for signs of deception, and when he found none he cautiously regarded the sleeping face again. The Doctor did look rather... sweet in his sleep. Not that he'd ever tell him.

 

The Doctor chuckled behind him. The Master elbowed him, and shoved at the Doctor's presence in his mind. The Doctor laughed harder, catching the Master's elbow, then his hand. The Master considered twisting out of it, maybe pinning the Doctor down...

 

They both abruptly stilled when the regeneration's eyelids fluttered. He opened his eyes and froze under the Master's scowl.

 

The Master's eyes darted from the regeneration's eyes to his chest, to his lips, then he darted froward and pressed a chaste his to his lips, before jerking back against the Doctor, a red blush reaching to the tips of his ears.

 

The regeneration looked absolutely delighted. He reached out a hand. Master jerked back abruptly. It was a natural reaction, the Master didn't mean anything by it, and he immediately regretted it. He waited for the regeneration's face to fall. Instead his face softened. His hand continued forward until it brushed the Master's lips, up to the curve of his cheek, behind to scratch behind his ears. He drew the Master's face forward and mimicked the chaste kiss.

 

The Master exhaled softly, his eyes falling shut.

 

The regeneration's tongue traced the Master's lips, then delved inside. The Doctor gave a pleased hum that resonated through the Master's spine, his hand coming up to trace the Master's throat and card through his regeneration's hair.

 

“ _Master_.” The regeneration 's voice was almost lost in the slide of their skin. He placed an open mouthed kiss to the side of the Master's neck, catching the slide of the Doctor's fingers. He caught his future selves fingers in his teeth. The Doctor laughed and pressed lightly at his regeneration's tongue. The regeneration nipped his fingers in retaliation.

 

Suddenly the regeneration shoved them away, his eyes clenched in pain. He bit his lip, but he couldn't stop the pained whimper.

 

The Master glanced over his shoulder at the Doctor. “What?”

 

The regeneration sucked in a deep breath. “I think it might be time for me to go.”

 

The Doctor nodded. “We do have to make a few more stops.”

 

The Master narrowed his eyes. “You're about to regenerate.”

 

The regeneration nodded, but before he could speak he again doubled over in pain.

 

The Master's face closed off. “This is my fault.”

 

The regeneration tried to smile through the agony. “No. Not – ”

 

“Yes.” The Master tried to pull away again. “This is all my fault. It's always my fault. Get _off me!”_

 

The Master tried to lurch away, but the Doctor and the regeneration both followed, dragging him back between them and onto the bed. The Master struggled and in the end buried his face in the pillows, breathing heavily. The Doctor and the regeneration cooed, petting down the Master's sides until he stopped struggling. “It's okay, love. Ssh, it's okay.”

 

The regeneration shuddered again.

 

The Master huffed and shoved them both away from him. He pressed his hand flat to the regeneration's chest and concentrated. In a few moments his hand glowed orange and a small amount of energy passed into the regeneration's chest.

 

The regeneration blinked and breathed deep, the pain suddenly gone.

 

He glared. “You're going to change time!”

 

The Master ducked his head back into the pillows mumbling. They made out something about time, but the Master refused to be budged to speak clearer.

 

The regeneration shook his head and smiled fondly at the Doctor. “I'd better head out.” He ducked to press a kiss to what he could reach of the Master's head. He lifted but before he could straighten the Master caught his tie and dragged him back down, placing a firm kiss on his lips.

 

“I'll see you soon, Master.”

 

“See that you do.” Then he was once again buried in the pillows.

 

The regeneration ran his fingers through the Master's hair again before he forced himself to stand and grab his clothing off the floor. The Doctor stood with him and quickly dressed. The Master dragged the sheets over his head and pointedly ignored them both. The Doctor felt the Master's presence in his mind though, following them through the TARDIS.

 

They stopped at the door. The regeneration turned. “When?”

 

“We can't –”

 

“But think of it! We could find him _now_ , I could walk out this door, regenerate and _find him_. And we could start this! No waiting!”

 

“Doctor... It's not that I don't want to.” He could tell the Master was listening intently. “But he's not ready. I can't just tell you he'll be on the shore of Cardiff Bay just south of the A4232 in roughly a month and a half. That would be cheating, and we _never_ cheat.”

 

The regeneration grinned wide. “Ta.”

 

The Doctor waved as his regeneration stepped off his TARDIS and into his. He was probably off to visit Jack next. Once the sound faded he returned to his room. The Master was still burrowed under the covers. The Doctor shrugged off his shirt and lifted the sheet. “Master?”

 

The Master dragged a pillow to his chest and watched him warily. “Is that why you forgive me so fast?”

 

The Doctor smiled and tugged the pillow away, drawing the Master close.

 

“Wait!” The Master said. He smacked the Doctor's arm. “This means you slept with me before I slept with you! How is that fair?”

 

“Who says I play fair?”

 

The Master huffed and pressed close. “Good point.”

 


End file.
